Roselyn the Wolf
Profile Family Mother - Nexy Evans Father - Jared Evans (divorced and left, rarely sees Roselyn) Appearance Roselyn has magenta fur and grey eyes. She has no pupil, due to being born blind. Her attire for vigilante purposes is a helmet for complete head protection,and she wears her clothing over the small armor, partially to appear bigger. These next details are for art purposes until the actual pic comes out * small breast size * head slightly big proportion compared to body, as she is young * Tail is fully magenta and is around 3/4 her height * w/ helmet, picture it as a completely black iron man helmet without any details (no eye holes, no false mouths, etc) * slightly bulky * short brown bolero jacket * Grey armor chestplate underneath * Dark Blue Jean-like armor * Black Boots The clothing she usually wears is similar to Red Hood's, cuz inspiration, am I right? History Born blind, Roselyn was seen to be completely handicapped to her parents, and they ended up taking extra care to her, to the point where by the time she was nine, she said it was too much caring. Around that time, Roselyn was gaining her meta ability to sense things on a super heightened level, as well as an enhanced body to go with it. She was able to "see" because of it, and began exploring the world like she never had before. Despite this, Roselyn was still cared for, and their parents only excuse at the time was the discrimination of people born with powers, though that made no sense to her extra care at all. Growing up hearing about vigilantes, specifically the Black Cat, Rosey wanted to be just like her in order to show her parents that she is capable of things in life. She took on Life Force training, a mystical art of controlling the energy within oneself. Enough training allowed Rosey to have an enhanced body and the ability to see the life energy of others. By putting on a mere motorcycle helmet, Rosey had cleared her neighborhood of low level crime. She kept her identity a secret, even to her overprotective parents. At one point, Rosey ran into the Black Cat when she was spying on a mob. The older vigilante found her to be inexperienced and annoying, and told her to stop on several occasions. If it wasn't for Rosey being able to catch up to the priority criminal, Rosey would've let one of the enemies get away. Instead of getting applauded by the person she looked up to, the Black Cat put down Rosey's spirits as a vigilante. This didn't stop Rosey. She strived to show that she could be useful. Eventually meeting up with another teen who had the smarts of a vigilante but not the skills, Rosey teamed up under her self-proclaimed vigilante name, the Blind Mask, and her intelligent behind the scenes advisor, Sight. Together, they learned trained, and grew in technology in power, Rosey now starting to get the attention of the Black Cat more, and the Black Cat sometimes looking at the adolescents when in need of help. Recruit Part 1 Recruit Part 2 A school shooting Crimson's Lesson See no evil, Feel no evil Equipment Black Helmet This helmet deflects photons, giving no light off of it. There is no form of seeing through the helmet (Rosey doesn't need that to begin with). The helmet has saved her on several occasions, from titanium swords, to sniper shots, etc. Eardrum communication By vibrating the eardrum directly, Rosey can communicate with others while it remains completely silent to others. Body Armor The body armor reflects photons as well, and the boots very very gently vibrates, allowing Roselyn to "see" even more accurately than she already can. The armor isn't as durable as the helmet, but it can survive the same feats as listed above. DNA Teleportation Discs When thrown, whoever's DNA is inside the disc will allow them to teleport to that area on impact. Of course, most of these tiny discs already have a sample of Roselyn's DNA, but there is a small amount of others that Roselyn carries that are empty. This can use the DNA of others to teleport them to helpful or unhelpful situations. Escrima Sticks Two large metal sticks used to ko opponents. Whatever unknown component this is made of, it is strong enough to harm Phlak. They have came out unscathed from multiple explosions, and have been used to deflect bullets and arrows with ease. On the ends of the escrima sticks are strobe lights that Rosey can activate at will to stun enemies. The strobe lights are not just visible light, they affect infrared, gamma, x-ray, radio, microwave, and ultraviolet light. Being blind, Rosey is immune to this effect. Both sticks are able to extend to three times their size, allowing them to be used as staffs for combat. Roselyn usually uses this when she is forced to combat with one escrima stick. Abilities Seismic Sense By sensing the slightest of vibrations on the ground, Roselyn's senses are accurate enough to pick up the smallest of things, including the time when she saved a civilian from a drop of superacid that she sensed about fifty feet up slowly making its way off the ceiling. These acute senses allow her to tell the shape of people, therefore being able to tell the difference between them by how they are shaped. By sensing the heartbeat, Roselyn can even distinguish between a truth and a lie. These senses work in the air as well, but to a lesser degree, and according to Rosey, they are a little more "fuzzy". Her range for anything on the ground before it starts getting fuzzy is usually around a 100 foot radius, but when focused, could stretch to a 500 foot radius. Superb Echolocation If needed, Roselyn can use her voice as a sonar wave. It is accurate enough to work fine even with a small sound such as whistling. Enhanced Senses and Awareness Hearing Rosey's hearing is still 40% better than other wolves without the Life Force powering it up. With the Life Force, she can use her hearing for echolocation. She once heard the sound of a sink in a house still being on despite being twenty feet outside the house. She is able to block out background sounds at will, even muting all sounds. Touch Rosey's sense of touch is so sensitive, she can read paper by guiding her hands over the ink. Her touch can feel slight changes in the pressure and temperature in the environment. By touching the ground with her hand directly, her range of seismic sight can stretch up to a square mile in range. Taste Rosey's ratio of taste is sharp enough to taste a particle of cyanide in every 200,000 particles of food. Smell Rosey can track down someone in a crowd with her sense of smell being able to tell the difference between one person and the other with it. Her smell is sharp enough to sense stress sweat, allowing her predict certain thoughts of others (They may be lying, hiding a secret, etc) Energy Detection By training under the life force, Roselyn is able to detect the life energy of other people. She can use this to tell who is alive or dead, and is even able to see living beings who are invisible to her other forms of senses. Life Force User Knowing a little about this mystical art, not only can Roselyn use this to see, she can use this for verbal telepathy. Her life force access is also the reason her senses are so sensitive and her stats are high. Her life force access allows her to manually heal herself and others. It can even remove poison and radiation damage, as well as restrengthen weakened muscles. Strength While small, Roselyn can easily lift up about 200 pounds on her own. She even used a 150 lb barbell as a staff when she had no other weapon of choice. Speed Roselyn is known to be noticeably faster than Szorra, who could run at 150 mph during their first meeting. Combat Speed Szorra has Hakasin reflexes, allowing her to react fast enough to dodge bullet fire. However, during the time she trained Roselyn, Szorra asked Rosey to hit her as hard as she could. Szorra was planning on parrying the strike to show her a lesson in parrying and using the opponent's weight to one's advantage... She did not expect the punch to come so swiftly that she had no time to react to it. Body Language Analysis Due to having to sense the shape of bodies, Roselyn has learned to understand body language. She is able to understand if someone is lying, if someone is nervous, if someone is suspicious, and especially if someone is hiding a secret that almost got exposed. Agility Roselyn is a natural acrobatic, an ability she may have used just for that if she wasn't blind. This allows her to crawl through the tightest of spaces swiftly and perform amazing stunts to dodge bulletfire. Reflexes Roselyn has dodged shots from two helicopter miniguns shooting Mach 6 bullets at her direction, and when someone pointed a gun at her that was stated to be even faster than that, she dodged the bullet even though all the reaction time she had was the time it took for the man to pull the trigger. Szorra has to force herself to go all out when training her in order to land some hits. She also states that Roselyn is impossible to hit with bullets due to her 360 degree awareness. Durability What happens when Roselyn not only falls off a 60 ft tall tree, but gets hit by a 80 mph motorcycle before you hit the ground? When asked if she was okay, she replied, "A lot of bruises, but otherwise I'm fine." Pain Tolerance Roselyn's pain receptors were genetically weaker, allowing her to handle more pain than would another person. After the incident stated in the durability section, it took Roselyn about 20 seconds to be able to stand up crash. During another moment, Roselyn was dealing with a huge dose of poison from a Deathslice, a scorpion who was a user of the Death Force (meaning that he can counter Roselyn's Life Force abilities). The scorpion had slashed Rosey's back for the poison to get in, which also means she was dealing with a large wound. Despite not being able to heal, and nowhere near her prime potential, Roselyn still had the determination to engage him in battle for about 15 minutes, ultimately defeating him. Advanced Combatant Roselyn is no combat pro, but her training is enough to be able to take down people with no combat experience very easily. Usually, it's her reflexes that keeps her up against the opponents with better combat training than her. Her combat skills with an escrima stick and a bo-staff are high tier, however. Flaws Rosey is not able to notice many things due to being blind. Lasers, energy weapons, and lights in general. There was the time where she was forced to escape a building about to explode, yet she had a chance to stop it... she couldn't tell the difference between the colors of the wire. Due to being fifteen, kids will be kids, and her actions will show inexperience. While she can block out sounds, this is manual. A sudden loud sound can and will temporarily daze her. Relationships TBA Trivia If you take the senses of Daredevil and Toph, the appearance of Red Hood, the abilities of Nightwing and Cassandra Batgirl, and the annoyance of Charmy and put it together, you virtually have this character. Szorra considers Roselyn to be her heir. Roleplay Edition Roselyn Roselyn wasn't inspired by Szorra in her rp edition, she just happened to want to do this. Devil's Errand Roselyn Pictures Q & A Edit this section to ask any question about Roselyn that you may have!!! Category:Blind Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:15 Years Old Category:Teenager Category:Teen Category:Young Category:Small Category:Short Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Agility type characters Category:Durable Category:Pain Tolerant Category:DeathstroketheHedegehog Category:Good Category:Vigilante Category:Vigilantes